


A White Rose Morning

by Burn_It_totheground



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Lazy Mornings, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burn_It_totheground/pseuds/Burn_It_totheground
Summary: Weiss gets up early one morning and tries to make Ruby breakfast.





	A White Rose Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Woke up in the middle of the night and had this in my head. Not associated with any of my others works, just wanted to put this one out there.

 

It was early morning when Weiss quietly closed the bedroom door behind her and silently made her way down the hall. She turned on the light at the end of the hall and illuminated the living space within the apartment. 

After they defeated Salem and her minions, the four of them had gone back to Haven Academy to complete their huntsman training. After graduation, it had been Ruby's idea for all four of them to move into a small two bedroom apartment together in Mistral. It made sense to Weiss, after being stripped of her family's influence and money she couldn't afford to live out on her own. Weiss was happy when her team opened their hearts and arms and welcomed her into their lives.

Ruby had been extremely supportive when she had first learned that Weiss had been disowned, and continued to be a pillar of support for her to lean on over the past few years. Ruby always knew what to say to the white haired girl after she stumbled. Always ready with a kind word of encouragement, a willing ear to listen to how her day had been going, or making her crepes in the morning. Eventually Ruby cracked through the icy facade that Weiss had put up her entire life and wiggled her way into her heart. Today was the day she tried to return the favor.

Weiss quietly padded onto the white kitchen tile as she made her way to the fridge barefoot. She slowly opened the fridge as to not wake anyone up in the apartment. She removed milk, butter, bacon and eggs out from the fridge. She toed the door shut as she set her items down on the white counter top by the stove and pulled bread down from a cupboard. She then pulled a cast iron skillet out from a drawer by the stove and added bacon to it. She hissed and bounced on her toes as the bacon's fat popped and sizzled in the pan, painfully aware that she was still in her nightgown and should have worn something else. 

Weiss removed the bacon from the pan and placed it on a wire rack with a paper towel underneath. She drained the pan of grease and added three eggs, milk, and butter, creating scrambled eggs from a recipe she found on her scroll. After a few minutes she pulled a plate from the cupboard and popped bread into the toaster. As she waited for the eggs to finish, she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her stomach and someone's chin rest on the back of her head. 

"Good morning Ruby." she said as she continued to shuffle the eggs around the pan.

"Morning Weiss." said Ruby sleepily as she leaned down to kiss on Weiss's neck. "Coffee?"

Weiss turned her head to the side and gave a her girlfriend a quick kiss on the lips. "Please." she said

She watched as Ruby pulled away from her and went and pulled the coffee bin down from its cupboard and set it by the coffee make on the opposite side of the stove. Standing in her signature black tank top and rose pattern pajama bottoms, Weiss admired how much her girlfriend had grown since their time at Beacon. Ruby had had a growth spurt during their time at Haven and had grown five inches, now she was taller than Blake, but still not as tall as her sister. The added height had allowed Ruby to grow into her over-sized weapon by packing on lean muscle in her arms and legs. She didn't the height difference between the two of them, it allowed Ruby to pull her close and curl around her while they slept at night. The sound of the toaster popping pulled Weiss back to the task in front of her. 

"Shit!" she hissed as she quickly pulled the pan from the stove and began to pile the eggs onto the plate before seasoning them. She added the bacon and toast and pulled a knife and fork out from the drawer by the kitchen sink. She hadn't made much, just enough for one person.

"Something wrong?" asked Ruby as she set two cups of coffee on their small four person kitchen table. She went back and pulled cream and sugar from their respective places and brought them to the table. 

"No, everything is fine." she said as she brought the plate to the table and placed it in front of Ruby just as she sat down. She added cream to her coffee and remained standing by her girlfriend's side. She watched Ruby's sleepy expression as she tried to make sense of the single plate of food on the table. 

"Weiss, what are you having?" Ruby asked looking up at her with concern.

"I made it for you Ruby." she said taking her mug in both hands and sipping her coffee. "I'll eat something later." 

The brunette crimson hair tipped girl smiled sweetly up at her girlfriend and scooted her chair slightly back. She pulled Weiss by the waist into her lap so that both of them were sitting in the same chair. 

"Ruby you dolt!" she shrieked, "I'm still holding my coffee!" 

Weiss let out a huff and settled herself in Ruby's lap as the love of her life smiled and rested her forehead against hers. 

"Now eat Ruby Rose. I tried really hard with this and I don't want it to get cold before you've had a chance to finish it."

"What's the special occasion Weiss? I almost never see you cook, especially just for me." Ruby said as she kept one arm around her girlfriend and picked up a piece of bacon in the other hand. She handed the bacon to Weiss who took it with one hand and nibbled at it. She picked up the fork and took a bite of the eggs. 

"Well," she began as she placed her cup of coffee back on the table before wrapping her arms around her neck, "would you like me to give the list of reasons for me doing in chronological or alphabetical order? Both will eventually come out to 'I love you'." 

Weiss sat in Ruby's lap and stared into her eyes as she watched her finish her mouthful of eggs. Ruby smiled at her girlfriend and swallowed and set her fork down on the plate.

Ruby ran her free hand behind the back of her head and pulled Weiss down for a lazy morning kiss. The sun began to peak through the apartment windows as the two continued to kiss, the beams of light creeping across the table and bathing the couple in warm light.

"Morning you two." said Yang as she shuffled into the kitchen with a very sleepy Blake behind her. Weiss sat up from Ruby with a jolt, breaking their lazy make out session.

"Morning Yang." Ruby groaned, half because she wasn't kissing Weiss anymore and half because Yang been the one to walk in on them.

Yang deposited Blake into a chair at the kitchen table. "Someones up early." she said as she came up and ruffled her hand through her sisters hair.

"Weiss made me breakfast." said Ruby as she took a hand off Weiss' waist to smack Yang's prosthetic hand away from her bacon. "Just for me!" 

"Aww you're no fun in the morning Rubes." said Yang as she moved her hand away and stole her sister's untouched cup of coffee.

"Hey that's mine!" exclaimed Ruby.

"Ruby, you hate coffee unless you've added half the bowl of sugar into it. I'm pretty sure you only made coffee because you asked me earlier and I said yes." said Weiss as picked up Ruby's fork and took a bite of her eggs. 

"Weiss, you said that you made those for meee!" whined Ruby as she reached up to try and grab her fork out of Weiss' hand.

"I also told you that I didn't want them to get cold after I got up so early to make you breakfast." she shot back and began to play a game of keep away with her girlfriend for power of the utensil.

"Oh my god you two!" groaned Blake as she watched the couple's early morning shenanigans. She was the least functioning morning person out of the entire team and was yet to have her first cup of tea. In her mind, it was too early for this kind of behavior. "Get a room or go get another fork."

The bickering couple stopped their morning antics and stared at the third party at the table. They looked at each other, then back at Blake, and then back at each other. 

Weiss dropped the fork back down as Ruby scooted the chair out from under the table. Ruby scooped her other arm under the back of Weiss's legs and lifted her up in a bridal position, while Weiss wrapped both her arms around Ruby's neck and began peppering her with kisses. The whiterose couple stumbled away from the table as they made their way back down the hall towards their bedroom.

"Oh my god. Why?!" moaned Blake as she smacked her head on the kitchen table in defeat upon hearing the bedroom door slam shut. 

The door at the end of the hallway quickly opened back up and a half dressed Ruby poked her head out to shout, "Because fuck you! That's why!"

Blake let out another groan as the door slammed back shut. Yang placed a cup of tea and a plate with a salmon omelet in front of her. 

"It's their anniversary babe, of course their going to be like this." said Yang as she leaned down and kissed her girlfriend between her faunus ears.

"It's Monday Yang." said Blake as she picked up her head from the table and pulled her cup of tea towards her.  

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun creating this one. If you think I should create more of these let me know. They'll probably be one shots.


End file.
